Through my veins
by Irene Johnmystradelock
Summary: Después de tres largos y tortuosos años, la interminable misión de Sherlock está apunto de llegar a su fin y el detective podrá tener su ansiado reencuentro con John ... Pero... ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo del que se despidió en la azotea de St. Barts, tres años atrás? ¿Volverán a tener una vida como la que compartían en el 221B de la calle Baker, antes de que todo aquello sucediera?
1. Tan poco

**THROUGH MY VEINS**

**Nota de autora: Este es mi primer fic de-espero- muchos venideros y está dedicado a Guardian 19, mí John Watson , a la que conocí por los azares del destino y a la que siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa, hasta en mis peores momentos. **

**He puesto los enlaces de algunas canciones en diferentes momentos del capítulo para transmitiros lo que sentí al escribirlo. Sé que no es nada del otro mundo, por lo que se aceptan quejas. Pido que no sean muy duras, soy principiante :3 Si os gusta, os agradecería que me dejarais reviews, para animarme a seguir :) Y sin más dilación, os dejo con mi historia.**

**Gracias, C.A.H.****; por ser mi musa 3**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Tan poco.**

watch?v=D_cOorXCBiQ&feature=youtube_gdata_player

_221B Baker Street._

_Llevaba diez minutos observando la puerta verde. Se había memorizado todos y cada uno de los surcos de la madera, los daños causados por el depresivo tiempo de Londres, los golpes… algunos de los cuales eran nuevos. Parecía que el exmilitar se había dado a la bebida; la puerta tenía hendiduras alrededor del cerrojo, causadas, seguramente, por una llave asida por una mano temblorosa de un sujeto con visión velada. También había vuelto el temblor intermitente de su mano izquierda; la puerta había sido barnizada recientemente- por el afable inclino de la señora Hudson, por supuesto, el jamás permitiría que su arrendadora se encargarse de tal tarea, siendo conocedor de los problemas de cadera de esta-y los trazos de la brocha habían sido espasmódicos._

_Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y podía notar en sus oídos la presión que ejercía su corazón al latir. Sacó su llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta con su mano temblorosa. _

_La entrada a la estancia estaba en penumbra. Anduvo lentamente hasta el nacimiento de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba. Estaba tan cerca, después de tres interminables años, en los que el fantasma del recuerdo del doctor asaltaba su mente con cada suspiro, amenazando con despojarlo de su cordura. Lo único que lo separaba de su final feliz era un baladí tramo de peldaños._

_Los observó largamente. La cojera psicosomática de su colega había vuelto; había golpes en el linde de los escalones, causados por el frecuente golpeteo de un bastón metálico._

_Comenzó a subir escaleras. Uno, dos, tres… podía notar la molesta sensación de su pecho trepar por su garganta. Cuatro, cinco, seis… el ritmo de su corazón sonaba desbocado… Siete, ocho, nueve… se paró con los dos pies en el penúltimo peldaño._

_La puerta del piso estaba abierta._

_Inspiró profundamente, intentando encontrar el valor que necesitaba en el aire y llenar sus pulmones con él. Miró a sus zapatos y expiró. Se irguió y subió el último escalón._

_Cruzó el umbral con paso cohibido y se quedó estático junto al umbral de su viejo apartamento._

_El escenario era acogedor; la chimenea caldeaba el ambiente y el crepitar de la madera al arder inundaba el salón. Los muebles eran bañados por la danzante luz del fuego. Todo seguía cómo cuando se lo llevaron arrestado de allí, hace tres años; el violín y el atril seguían frente a la ventana, la calavera en la repisa encima de la chimenea, su laptop en su mesilla… Y sentado en la butaca donde descansaba su bastón, dándole la espalda y sumido en sus pensamientos, observando la hipnotizadora danza del fuego, se encontraba el que una vez fue su blogger._

_-John... –susurró, mas su grave voz resonó en el silencio de la sala como si hubiera alzado la voz. _

_Su colega ni se inmutó, siguió inmóvil en su sillón. El exdetective consultor se aproximó a él y posó mano en su hombro, deleitándose con el agradable tacto del jersey de este, sintiendo su calor debajo de él, notando que no era otra de sus tortuosas y realistas evocaciones de la presencia de su antiguo compañero de piso. Sintió que le picaba la nariz y esa sensación fluyó hasta sus ojos, haciendo que los notara húmedos._

_El hombre despertó de su letargo y se volvió lentamente. Los ojos azules- antes, brillantes e intensos como sol bañando un inmenso océano; cegando, con el destelló de los rayos de luz al rebotar contra las olas, a quien lo observase. Ahora, apagados como la llama de una vela de una tarta de cumpleaños extinguida por un soplo, sin deseos- se encontraron con los ojos azul glaciar. Abrió la boca lentamente y parpadeó, sin embargo no emitió sonido alguno._

_El dueño de los ojos de hielo se situó frente al turbado hombre y se arrodilló entre las botellas de cerveza que descansaban junto a la butaca._

_-John… soy yo, Sherlock.- dijo quitándole la cerveza que asía el otro y sosteniendo su cálidas manos entre las suyas heladas y acariciando su dorso con los pulgares- Estoy aquí, he vuelto.- las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, al igual que por las de el hombre frente a él, quien seguía sin decir nada.- John… di algo. _

_Su excompañero miraba en el interior de sus fríos orbes, derritiendo el hielo que los cubría y descubriendo la verdad que escondían estos; comprendiendo lo que su amigo quería transmitirle sin palabras, como siempre lo había hecho._

_-Idiota…-sonrió a su amigo, mientras más lágrimas huían de sus ojos. Porque John Hamish Watson era muchas cosas; militar, doctor, inquilino de la señora Hudson, el hermano de Harry, el colega de Sherlock Holmes, su compañero de piso, su blogger… pero sobre todo era su amigo. _

_Sherlock sonrió de lado- su típica sonrisa- y se tapó los ojos con su antebrazo, ocultando su llanto, sin soltar las manos de John, quien acarició la mejilla del detective y descubrió sus ojos. _

_Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y sus pensamientos parecieron conectar. Por entendimiento mutuo, los dos se acercaron buscando los labios del otro…_

watch?v=5juCY0S10o0&feature=youtube_gdata_player

La puerta se abrió, con un horrible chirrido, inundando la celda de luz. Se despertó parpadeando, llevaba días en la penumbra y la luz le molestaba.

-Sherlock ¿Estás bien?- dijo la silueta alta y robusta de la puerta mientras se acercaba a él.

-Sois unos incompetentes. Llevo aquí cinco días. ¿Me escuchas, Joshua? ¡Cinco días! Mientras mis neuronas se pudrían.-dijo ronco, puesto que había estado sin hablar mucho tiempo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Sherlock. Veo que estás perfectamente.- dijo sarcásticamente, mientras abría los grilletes de las muñecas de su compañero- ¿Puedes andar?

-No seas idiota ¡Claro que puedo andar!- dijo frotándose las doloridas muñecas y poniéndose en pie. Sin embargo, al dar el primer paso trastabilló y-si Joshua no lo hubiera sujetado- estuvo a punto de caer.

-Ya veo…- pasó un brazo por debajo de los de Sherlock y agarró el derecho de este por encima de su cuello.- Vamos- dijo caminando hacia la salida, cargando con el genio.

Al salir, Sherlock tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que la luz le dañaba los ojos.

-Nos llevó más tiempo del esperado encontrar a Johnson y hacer que confesara.-se explicó Joshua metiendo ayudándolo a subir a la furgoneta.-Al conseguirlo, hemos venido directamente y han acabado con Lin Shao y sus hombres en un tiroteo de trece minutos, que se ha llevado la vida de James y Ann.- dijo con pesar.

-Maldición, James me caía bien y Ann era la mejor hacker que teníamos- dijo entreabriendo sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz.- Pero ya sólo queda Moran.- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Sí que te ha durado a ti el dolor por la muerte de dos de nuestros militantes…-criticó Josh molesto, sentándose en el asiento del conductor y arrancando en auto.

-Por llorar sus muertes no van a volver.- dijo incómodo por tanto sentimentalismo.- Te creía menos sensiblero.

-No es sensiblería sentir la muerte de alguien.- dijo haciendo un gesto- De todas formas, Moran era la mano derecha de Moriarty. Estará de guardias hasta el culo.

-¡Joshua Malhablado Turner! ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?- dijo chinchándole, lo que hizo que su acompañante rodase los ojos.

-Habló en caballero inglés que no para de llamarnos idiotas incompetentes…

-Subrayo lo obvio.

-Y una mie-

-Josh.

-Ptff.-resopló, no sabía por qué le aguantaba. En verdad, aquel ególatra y narcisista genio le caía bien.-Tu hermano ya tiene a sus perros de la C.I.A rastreando cielo y tierra en busca del tufo de Moran.

-Espectacular demostración de jerga de espía.- dijo irónicamente.- Ahora, Mycroft pronto encontrará su rastro. ¿Tendremos que quedarnos en Tokio mientras? Odio la comida-se quejó, haciendo que Joshua lo viese como un niño mimado muy alto e inteligente.

-Me temo que sí. De todas formas, tú no comes, la comida no te será ningún problema.

-Llevo encerrado cinco días sin comer, soy humano. Por si no lo sabías- dijo haciendo que el otro hombre sonriese, causando una media sonrisa en Sherlock.- Además, no tengo nada entre manos. No cómo, únicamente durante los casos porque la digestión adormece mi mente.

-Lo siento por no conocer todas tus costumbres al dedillo.-dijo irónicamente.

-Estás perdonado.

-Era ironía.

-Lo sé.

Joshua miró a Sherlock frunciendo el ceño. ¿Estaba bromeando? Sherlock le miró sonrió de lado y Joshua bufó divertido. Sherlock Tedioso Holmes sabía bromear.

-¿Podrías mirar a la carretera? No querría tener un accidente cuando ya queda tan poco.-Joshua rodó los ojos y miró hacia el frente. El mal humor que Sherlock había experimentado en un principio había desaparecido gradualmente durante esos tres largos años, mientras se acercaban al esperado final de aquella misión.

Sherlock miró por la ventana y alzó su mirada al cielo rojizo del atardecer. Sonrió de lado.

_Queda tan poco…_


	2. Por fin

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Sherlock me pertenece pues son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doile, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Si encontráis algún personaje que no os resulte familiar, probablemente sea invención mía, como Joshua.

**Notas de autora:** El comienzo del capítulo es un tanto gótico pues me ha dado por leer a Poe y en clase de lengua y literatura estoy estudiando a Bécquer. No he especificado lo que hacen Josh y Sherlock en el piso, es mucho más divertido que cada cual haga su versión de los hechos. Si os sentís con ganas, me podéis dejar un review con lo que creáis que haya ocurrido También os agradecería críticas constructivas o algún comentario positivo si os gusta. Este fic está dedicado a C.A.H. ¡Qué aproveche!

**Capítulo dos:**Por fin.

_Cual caminante guiado a ciegas por fuego fatuo en la oscuridad, ignorante de si su senda lo lleva al averno o al edén, sus pasos agónicos sobre la gravilla hacen eco en el desolado paisaje. Mas su alma está en calma, no teme su sino, solo espera la liberación._

_La senda muere pero la sombra no se detiene, pues hace tiempo que avanza sin camino que seguir. Sus cadenciosos pasos lo guían hasta una piedra negra como el azabache que se funde con la oscuridad. Cual sonrisa de Cheshire, las letras doradas flotan en la penumbra y hieren mortalmente al hombre frente a la lápida que cae de rodillas y su visión se torna velada. __**Sherlock Holmes**__._

_El silencio que retumba en sus oídos se quiebra por la melodía susurrada de los cipreses que bailan al son del viento que acaricia el pelo del devastado ser. Sus tenebrosas siluetas se ciernen sobre él; sin embargo, no siente miedo, no teme la caída al vacío, solo le aterra la realidad._

_Una mano se posa en su hombro y se gira para enfrentarse a las cuencas vacías de su guía, mas se encuentra de frente a unos glaciares orbes que lo miran con intensidad. Pero no se asusta, solo sonríe y parpadea cuando su visión se vuelve turbia._

_Toma la mano que le tiende la regia figura y desaparece en su gabán, que cual talma lo envuelve protegido por los brazos del hombre de hielo. Sin embargo, no siente frío; las cenizas de su corazón se tornan vivaces llamaradas y fluyen por sus venas._

_Hielo y fuego se entrelazan creando una perfecta simbiosis que lejos de destruirlos los fortalece y sana sus lastimadas auras._

_-Por fin- susurró John mientras cálidas caricias se trazaban por sus mejillas y morían en la barbilla._

_-Por fin- respondió Sherlock en un suspiro, sonriendo. Acunó la cara de su amigo entre las palmas y secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.- John, yo-_

-Mierda…- murmuró el hombre, tendido de espaldas al suelo junto al sofá donde Sherlock parpadeaba somnoliento. Miró a su alrededor desperezándose. _¿Qué hago en la sala? _Se percató de la silueta de Joshua en la penumbra. _Oh, sí. El maratón de películas de terror. Debimos de quedarnos dormidos._

-¿Alguien se ha levantado con hombro izquierdo?-preguntó ronco mientras su compañero se frotaba el brazo zurdo. Este rodó los ojos y se incorporó maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de subir las persianas o encender la luz, por lo menos?- le espetó molesto.

-Fuiste tú quién se empeñó en quedarnos a oscuras para ambientar la sala y meternos más en las películas, que por cierto, son tediosas e improbables.

-¿Tediosas e improbables? ¡Son películas de terror, Sherlock! ¡Claro que no son probables! ¡Solo son para- apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.-Me niego a discutir contigo antes de desayunar.-se encaminó a la cocina y empezó a prepararse el café. Sherlock sonrió y se estiró cual largo era en el sofá, desperezándose.

-Será mejor, antes de que despiertes a toda la unidad.

Transcurridos unos minutos mirando al techo, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la cocina. Josh acababa de preparar su desayuno y se sentó frente a él.

-Si quisiera ver asesinatos de verdad, invitaría a mi hermano a cenar y para presenciar como aniquila su dieta.-dijo sonriendo de lado. Su compañero acabó con su tostada y sonrió.

-¿Seguro que no son realistas?- dijo misteriosamente dando vueltas con una cucharilla a su café. Sherlock frunció el entrecejo levemente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el otro dio un largo sorbo a su café.

-¿Qué me dices de la película _El Cuervo_?

-Aburrida. La puesta en escena de los papeles es muy pobre y el tema es totalmente improbable.

-¿Ah, sí?- dio otro largo sorbo al café ante la desconcertada mirada de su compañero. Dejó la taza en la mesa y se relamió los labios, deleitándose ante confusión de Sherlock. _¿Qué se siente cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que te hablan?_ Se inclinó hacia delante, confidencialmente. El otro lo imitó - Al actor protagonista, Brandon Lee, lo mataron durante el rodaje.- Sherlock le robó una tostada y empezó a darle mordiscos mientras escuchaba atentamente- Es más, en la escena de la película en la que lo matan, realmente lo hacen, pues estaba previsto que fueran balas de fogueo pero alguien, se cree que la mujer, las cambió por unas de verdad.- En la cara de su confidente se dibujó una maliciosa media sonrisa. _Enfermo, seguro que ya ha resuelto el crimen._-Pero la cosa no acaba ahí. En todas las películas que vimos ayer, sucedieron fenómenos… paranormales en el rodaje. Por ejemplo, en _La Niña de Exorcista _hubo varios incendios y más de un actor y colaborador murió.

Sherlock, que se había acabado la tostada, se recostó en la silla con las manos unidas bajo la barbilla. Joshua le miró y suspiró. _Pasa más tiempo en su Palacio Mental que en el mundo real. _Negó con la cabeza y empezó a recoger el desayuno y lavar la vajilla.

-Podemos hacerlo.-oyó decirle mientras se secaba las manos.

-¿Podemos hacer, el qué?

-¿Tú tenías conocimientos de robótica?

Veinte minutos, un ordenador y muchas risas después, los dos se encontraban en el cuarto de Joshua aislados de los gritos y ruido de afuera. Sherlock estaba tumbado en la cama en su postura de oración mirando al techo mientras su compañero se encontraba sentando con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y el ordenador causante de tal alboroto descansaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

-Y así se explican los fenómenos paranormales. Es simple ciencia.

-En esa época no había programas para controlar los sistemas eléctricos.

-Es obvio que había.

-No me lo creo.

-Porque eres idiota- dijo sonriendo de lado y miró a Josh, quien bufó sonriendo y volvió su vista a la pantalla de su laptop. Sherlock también dirigió su atención al ordenador y se incorporó.

-¿Qué es _Johnlock_?- dijo apoyándose en el cabecero junto a él. El otro sonrió maliciosamente.

-Es la fusión entre John y Sherlock. Tenía curiosidad por tu mal humor e investigué sobre ti. Parece ser que trabajabas con un tal doctor John Watson, con quien también compartías piso. No está muy claro qué tipo de relación manteníais.-sonrió de lado-Pero tus fans lo dejan muy claro.

-Somos solo amigos.-dijo molesto. Sin embargo, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho.

-No, sois pareja.

-Amigos.

-Pareja.

-Amigos.

-Pareja.-se quedaron mirando a los ojos un rato, enfrentándose en silencio. -¿Sabes? Así empiezan la mayoría de las historias _Johnlock_ y luego, tienes sexo salvaje con él.- comentó sonriendo, tratando de molestar al otro. Sherlock abrió la boca para contraatacar pero le llegó un mensaje.- ¿Quién es?

-Mycroft. Han encontrado el rastro de Moran.

-¿Dónde?-dijo entusiasmado, acercándose a Sherlock y mirando a la pantalla de su móvil.

-Londres.- susurró con una expresión indescifrable.-Vuelvo a Londres- sonrió levemente de lado.

_ Por fin._


End file.
